Rewrite the Stars
by Naatii3333
Summary: En el siglo XIX las clases sociales eran muy respetadas, y nadie se atrevería a intentar transgredirlas, pero ¿qué pasa cuando un chico de alta sociedad se enamora de una chica de la clase baja? Hará todo lo posible para terminar al lado de su enamorada, sin importar lo que pierda en el camino. Inspirado en The Greatest Showman. AU: siglo XIX, no miraculous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! bueno, para empezar, esta no es la primera historia que escribo, pero no recuerdo la contraseña de mi antigua cuenta jaja.**

 **Estoy muy feliz de volver a escribir, y espero que a ustedes también les guste!**

 **Me inspire para hacer esta historia por la película "The Greatest Showman", y específicamente en la historia de Zendeya y Zack Efron (Anne y Phillip). Aunque hay muchas cosas parecidas a esa historia (porque es en la que me base) claramente la adapte a la serie que todos amamos.**

 **La historia tendrá 3 capítulos, a menos que me inspire y escriba más jaja**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Miraculous: las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece, es de la empresa ZAG Heroes y de su creador Thomas Astrug.**

 **La canción "Rewrite the stars" es parte de la banda sonora de la película "The Greatest Showman"**

 **La imagen de portada es de su creador, no logre encontrarlo en redes, pero por su firma es DAG'15**

* * *

Era difícil entender a las clases sociales del siglo XIX, pero era aún más difícil ser parte de la clase baja.

Esta historia se lleva a cabo en la Francia de finales del siglo XIX, donde la gente que más tenía se movía en carruajes tirados por caballos, las mujeres usaban vestidos y los hombres trajes y galeras. Donde la monarquía había caído hace 100 años, y dejo paso a las clases burguesas para tomar el poder más importante en la sociedad, mientras la minoría del proletariado debía trabajar para los burgueses.

En algún lugar de la capital francesa había una pequeña panadería que subsistía por vender el pan de cada día. Todo y cada uno de los días, la panadería abría en la mañana a primera hora, para la gente que trabajaba temprano pudiera comprar pan para el mediodía, y cerraba a última hora, donde las personas que volvían de trabajar compraban el pan para la cena.

La panadería llevaba muchos años en el mismo lugar, y con los mismos clientes. La familia propietaria de esta panadería eran los Dupain-Cheng, conformada por Thomas, Sabine, la cual era inmigrante china, y su única hija, Marinette de 16 años.

Ambos padres, a pesar de lo difícil que era subsistir en aquel mundo en el que cada vez se quería terminar de industrializar todo, incluso el pan, eran muy amorosos con su hija, y la apoyaban en todo lo que ella quería. No podían darse el lujo de mandar a su hija a una escuela, pero le habían enseñado todo lo que podían, y ahora le estaban pagando clases especiales en una escuela de diseño y costura, la cual era muy prestigiosa y cara, pero ambos padres sabían que con el talento que tenía su hija, eso la podría llevar muy lejos, incluso a subir un poco en la escala social, y no tener que estar contando las monedas toda su vida para sobrevivir.

Poco antes de que Marinette comience sus clases en la escuela de diseño, su madre enfermó gravemente, por lo que tuvieron que internarla, pero por desgracia ella no sobrevivió, y murió al poco tiempo de haberla ingresado al hospital.

A pesar de la gran pena que tenían en sus corazones Tom y Marinette, siguieron con su vida y su trabajo, ahora era Marinette quien cubría el lugar de su madre en la panadería, y por la tarde, cuando era todo mucho más calmado con el movimiento de las multitudes, Marinette iba a su escuela, ya que ese era el deseo de su madre, y quería honrar todo el esfuerzo que ellos habían hecho para que ella pudiera estudiar.

Cada día, después de trabajar, Marinette partía y caminaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, al lado de "la alta sociedad", donde era raro ver a alguien de su clase, pero ella iba feliz cada día, sin importar si llovía o nevaba, ella cumpliría su sueño.

-ya viste a esa chica -solía escuchar a gente de mucho dinero murmurando entre sí- mira esas ropas viejas que lleva -se escuchaba, seguido por risas, pero sin importar nada, ella seguía caminando hacia su destino.

Sabía que ella nunca tendría las mismas posibilidades que tenían todo los demás en su clase, lo que hacía que se esforzara al máximo cada día, siendo siempre la mejor en todo, y demostrando que no era necesario tener mucho dinero para ser lo mejor en lo que se hacía.

Tristemente, sin importar su esfuerzo y lo bien que hacía todo, ella nunca llegaría a cumplir las expectativas de los demás, solo recibía burlas día tras día, las cual ignoraba y seguía en sus asuntos. La única persona que siempre le brindaba un cumplido era su profesora. Ella, aunque muy estricta, pero también venía de la clase baja, por lo que apoyaba a Marinette a seguir sus sueños.

Uno de esos días comenzó en su clase un chico rubio, con hermosos ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera. Marinette reconoció al chico al instante, era el único hijo de Gabriel Agreste, gran diseñador de alta costura, para las mujeres que más podían pagar, y poseía dos de las fábricas textiles más grandes de Europa, una de ellas en Francia, y la otra en Inglaterra. No era de sorprender que su hijo estudiara diseño para seguir los pasos de su padre.

El rubio se sentó al lado de Marinette, donde estaba el único asiento vacío, y rápidamente le ofreció una sonrisa a la chica de ojos azules. Ella no se quedaba atrás en cuanto se refería a la belleza, tenía ojos azules que parecían océanos profundos y, a pesar de que se notaba que tenía una cara cansada, manos percudidas por el trabajo, y ropas viejas, ella era hermosa, tenía algo que la hacía brillar a los ojos del chico.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al chico, y sí, definitivamente era la sonrisa más bella que él había visto en su vida. Esa sonrisa le había brindado una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Él sabía que ella era especial.

-muy bien señor Agreste -habló la profesora- Marinette es nuestra mejor estudiante, y teniendo en cuenta que ha empezado medio año tarde, ella lo ayudara a ponerse en marcha y a ritmo con el resto de la clase.

-un placer conocerte, Marinette -saludó el chico, brindando otra sonrisa en el proceso, a lo que fue respondido con un saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

Medio año paso con esta misma rutina, trabajar de día, estudiar en la tarde noche, y llegar tarde a su casa, pero ella era feliz, y lo que no sabía es que también hacia muy feliz al chico de ojos verdes. El chico, aunque con mucha plata, no llevaba una vida feliz, pero ver a la chica de cabello oscuro, ver su sonrisa, es todo lo que él necesitaba para poder salvar ese día, para que no sea un día perdido.

Ninguno de los dos solía hablar con el otro, eran muy tímidos, y Marinette sabía muy bien el lugar que ocupaba en la sociedad, y ese lugar no era junto a un chico burgués, sino en su pequeña panadería, por lo que llevaban una relación de sonrisas atentas, y charlas de vez en cuando para platicar sobre la clase y lo que se estaba haciendo.

~O~

Un día como cualquier otro, Tom, el padre de Marinette, se levantaba para comenzar a amasar, pero no se sentía bien, por lo que llamo a su hija.

\- ¿papá? -llamo a él preocupada- ¿qué sucede?

-no me siento muy bien tesoro, ¿podrías encargarte de las masas hasta que pueda levantarme?

-claro papá, no te preocupes -brindo una sonrisa la niña- ¿no quieres que llame a un médico para que te vea?

-claro que no, hija, pronto estaré allí, creo que solo necesito descansar un poco más -Marinette miro con desconfianza a su padre, se veía que él no estaba bien, pero decidió no molestarlo, y encargarse ella de la panadería por ese día.

Por suerte no era nada que ella no pudiera controlar, comenzó a hacer el pan, que era lo más importante, y dejo los cruassans para más tarde, ya que no los necesitaba al 100%, era más esencial que esté hecho el pan, y con esto hecho, le fue fácil atender la tienta.

La chica subía a ver a su padre cada vez que podía, ya que tenía miedo de que lo que tenga sea peligroso.

Al día siguiente su padre solo siguió empeorando, por lo que ella se dedicó de lleno a la panadería y a cuidar a su padre, lo que hizo que ella no asista ese día a su clase.

Al llegar ese día a la clase y no ver a Marinette, la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció. La chica de ojos azules no faltaba nunca, lo que lo hizo pensar que algo malo le había pasado, y allí tomo la decisión de comenzar a hablarle. Necesitaba comenzar a hablar con ella, conocerla. Él se había enamorado de sus ojos y su sonrisa, ahora quería terminar de enamorarse de ella, y estar para ella.

Por su parte Marinette, al ver que su padre no hacía más que empeorar, decidió que lo mejor sería internarlo en el hospital, para que lo traten rápido, y no llegar al mismo trágico final que su madre.

Ese día la panadería no abrió, ella se dedicó a ingresar a su padre al hospital, y por la tarde asistió a su clase. El rubio al verla allí sentada solo pudo formar una gran sonrisa, y ella al verlo, la correspondió, pero lo que no esperaba es que después de la sonrisa, vinieran palabras.

-note que no viniste ayer -habló el chico- ¿está todo bien?

-claro -mintió ella, pero lo escondió con una sonrisa- solo tuve que trabajar un par de horas más, y no me dio tiempo de venir -si lo piensas, esa era la verdad, aunque solo a medias, no estaba todo bien, su padre estaba muy enfermo, y ella no trabajo un par de horas más, trabajo todo el día sin descanso, pero esos eran detalles que ella podría omitir al chico de los ojos verdes.

-entonces -volvió a hablar el rubio- ¿me dirás sin en algún momento pasa algo?

La peli azul solo se sorprendió, no esperaba que él la estuviera leyendo, ni una pregunta de ese tipo. Al verla sorprendida, él solo siguió hablando.

-me gustaría ser tu amigo, Marinette -ofreció de nuevo una gran sonrisa, y una mirada sincera. Ella se daba cuenta que aquel chico era muy inocente, y probablemente no estaba del todo enterado de su clase social, pero ese acto de amabilidad era lo que la chica había necesitado desde hace un par de días, por lo que la hizo feliz el ofrecimiento del chico.

-claro -sonrió la chica- me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Luego de esa charla, la clase comenzó, y ellos siguieron hablando y conociéndose un poco más. Pero no todo en la vida de ella eran sonrisas, al salir de aquel estudio, comenzó su larga caminata hacia el hospital para ver cómo estaba su padre.

Los médicos no sabían que era lo que tenía el hombre, pero lo estudiarían, y lo mantendrían estable, por lo que Marinette quedo un poco más aliviada. Luego de despedirse de su padre, ella siguió su camino hacia la panadería, donde comenzó a preparar todas las masas, para ahorrarle trabajo y tiempo al día siguiente. Las dejaría allí toda la noche, y al día siguiente solo tendría que hornearlas, y todo estaría listo.

Al día siguiente todo siguió bien, en lo que se refería a la panadería, y en el rato libre que tuvo visito a tu vecina y amiga, Alya, para pedirle que se haga cargo de la panadería a última hora, cuando las personas salían de trabajar y pasaban a comprar.

-sé que estás trabajando de niñera, pero si no tienes nada que hacer, me gustaría contratarte para que me ayudes en la panadería en las noches, para poder ir a mi curso, y luego a ver a mi padre.

Ambas ganarían con aquel trato, Marinette tendría un poco más de libertad de la panadería, y Alya obtendría al fin un trabajo estable.

Por un par de meses todo marchó bien, la panadería incluso estaba teniendo más clientela, pero de todas formas se notaba el gastó de los servicios del hospital.

Al notar esto, Marinette falto ese día a su clase, se quedaría en su casa haciendo cuentas de los gastos y los ingresos. Los datos mostraron lo que a ella tanto miedo le daba, saber que tendría que dejar de estudiar.

Seguiría trabajando, y todo el dinero que sus padres habían ahorrado durante mucho tiempo para sus estudios, los gastaría en los gastos del hospital de su padre, el cual no mejoraba con el tiempo.

Al día siguiente, con la decisión ya tomada, Marinette camino el largo camino hacia su escuela, para hablar con su profesora. Al salir del lugar ya casi era hora de que comience su clase, y se fue rápido para no tener que encontrarse con Adrien y este la vea, no quería tener que decirle que ya no podrían verse. Lo que ella no sabía era que, al llegar, el chico vio como una figura con un vestido percudido se alejaba, lo que le hizo dar un mal presentimiento, y tal como sabía, pero no quería confirmar, Marinette no se encontraba en su asiento.

Pasaron los días y Marinette seguía trabajando sin cesar en la panadería, y en la tarde iba a ver a su padre. Por su parte, Adrien solo se deprimía más al ver que la chica de los hermosos ojos azules no aparecía, por lo que decidió que después de su clase hablaría con su profesora.

-disculpe -llamo el rubio- me preguntaba si usted sabía algo de Marinette.

-ella ya no asistirá más a nuestra clase -dijo un poco entristecida- es una lástima, tenía mucho talento.

\- ¿le molesta si le pregunto el por qué?

-ella tiene a su padre muy enfermo, y tiene que hacerse cargo de la panadería -respondió la señora.

-oh… ya veo -respondió triste el chico. Ella nunca le había contado nada sobre eso- ¿podría decirme donde vive ella?

-emm claro -respondió sorprendida- tiene una panadería en el barrio obrero, al otro lado de la ciudad, la encontraras fácilmente.

Agradeciendo la información, Adrien salió del estudio y se dirigió a su casa, estaba decidido a ir a buscarla al día siguiente.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, al otro lado de la ciudad estaba Marinette con su padre.

\- ¿ya has encontrado a alguien, Mari? -preguntó Tom tranquilamente.

\- ¿de qué hablas, papá? -respondió mientras ponía un paño húmedo en su frente.

\- sabes de que te estoy hablando, hija -quiero que tengas a alguien antes de que me vaya, no quiero dejarte sola.

-papá, tú no te iras todavía, te queda mucho tiempo a mi lado, así que no veo la necesidad de buscar a alguien.

-hija, ambos sabemos que no saldré de este hospital con vida -dijo tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas- y no quiero que te quedes sola en este mundo, ¿has conocido a alguien?

-papá, tú te repondrás y volveremos juntos a casa, no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar para eso -respondió seria, pero brindando amor con sus palabras.

\- ¿qué hay de ese chico de tu instituto? -insistió Tom.

\- ¿de quién hablas? -dijo riendo.

-de ese chico por el que siempre llegas con una sonrisa, desde hace unos meses -a Tom se le formó una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba poniendo incomoda a su hija.

-él… no importa papá, nunca se fijaría en mí, todos en ese instituto tienen demasiado dinero como para girar la mirada a alguien como yo.

-hija mía, he visto tu sonrisa cada vez que llegas, esa sonrisa no la tienes desde que se fue tu madre -dijo levantando el mentón con la chica con su mano, para que la viera a los ojos- si ese chico no fuera especial, no sonreirías de esa manera.

-eso ya no importa, papá -dijo girando su cabeza- ya no lo veré, deje la escuela hace una semana -admitió finalmente.

\- ¿por qué hiciste eso, hija? -preguntó preocupado.

-porque necesito trabajar, pierdo mucho tiempo en esa escuela, cuando podría estar trabajando -confesó con un suspiro.

-pero, ¿qué hay de tu sueño? -dijo con tristeza.

-es un sueño tonto, papá -dijo rendida- nunca llegaré lejos, solo es un gasto de dinero, nunca me aceptaran en la alta sociedad, lo más cerca que puedo llegar a estar de las telas, es en una fábrica textil.

-pero, trabajamos demasiado duro para que puedas estudiar lo que amas, tesoro.

-lo sé, papá, y nunca podre agradecer todo lo que hicieron mamá y tú por mí, pero ahora necesito concentrarme en cuidarte a ti, y que te mejores -dijo tomando sus manos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Tom estaba realmente triste por las elecciones de su hija, pero él también sabía que ella no tenía muchas opciones. Tiempo más tarde Marinette se fue, pero su padre aún siguió pensado muy triste en que su hija tendría la misma vida que él tuvo, trabajar demasiado desde muy joven, para un sueño que no se iba a cumplir.

* * *

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, la canción no aparece en este capítulo, tal vez aparezca en el próximo, quien sabe jaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho n.n la historia la tengo casi terminada, por lo que tal vez en dos días suba la próxima parte.**

 **¿podría haberme expandido más en la historia inicial de Marinette y la de Adrien? tal vez sí, pero no le vi el punto, ya que el hilo central de la historia es lo que viene en los próximos capítulos, tomen esto como un prologo.**

 **Recomendaciones: vean esa película porque es hermosa :3**

 **Me ayudarían mucho si escriben sus opiniones sobre la ortografía y el hilo de la historia en los reviews, también sus consejos! todo suma! gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a está historia.**

 **Naatii3333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! otra cap más, espero que les haya gustado mucho el primero, y gracias a los que dejaron review, a los que siguen y pusieron fav, me hicieron muy feliz! abajo respondo los review!**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

 **Discraimer:**

 **Miraculous: las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece, es de la empresa ZAG Heroes y de su creador, Thomas Astrug.**

 **La cancion "Rewrite The Stars" pertenece a la banda sonora de "The Greatest Showman".**

 **La imagen de portada es de su creador, no lo encontré en redes, pero su firma es DAG'15**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, tal y como se había prometido, Adrien pidió a su carrero que lo lleve hasta la panadería del barrio obrero.

En la panadería, Marinette estaba amasando, sabiendo que tenía tiempo, ya que había pasado la hora pico, y no volvería a haber gente en un buen rato, pero de pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta delantera abriéndose.

Rápidamente se limpió las manos con un trapo y se fue al frente de la tienda para atender al cliente, pero al llegar se sorprendió al ver al chico rubio frente a ella.

-A-Adrien -tartamudeo sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó al salir del trance causado por la sorpresa.

-yo solo pasaba por aquí y quise comprar algo de pan -respondió con su particular sonrisa.

\- ¿ha sí? -pregunto con una sonrisa divertida- por lo que sabía tu casa está del otro lado de la ciudad.

-pues -habló nervioso tratando de buscar una excusa, con su mano en la parte posterior del cuello- está bien -viendo su mirada interrogatoría, y viendo que no encontraba una excusa- le pedí a la profesora que me diga dónde podía encontrarte, porque no has estado yendo a cursar, y quería saber si estabas bien -confeso con pena.

-gracias por preocuparte -le dijo con una sonrisa, esa que él tanto extrañaba- pero estoy bien, Adrien.

-y entonces… ¿me vas a contar lo que te ha pasado?

\- ¿te puedes quedar un rato? -preguntó ella repentinamente, a lo que él se sorprendió, pero asintió- acompáñame a la cocina, y mientras te cuento termino de amasar -dijo con una sonrisa, y ambos empezaron a caminar.

Llegaron a una cocina no muy grande, con una gran mesa de piedra, en la cual amasaba, y al fondo de la habitación, dos hornos grandes.

-puedes sentarte ahí si quieres -dijo la chica señalando una silla a un costado, y ella se acomodó para seguir con su trabajo- bien, la verdad es que mi padre está muy enfermo -confesó al fin- lo está hace varios meses, pero aun así yo pude hacerme cargo de todo mientras que él está internado, trabajo todo el día, cursaba en la tarde, y a la salida iba a ver a mi padre, pero se me hizo demasiado difícil… el hospital es caro, y necesito usar el dinero de la cuota de la escuela para pagar los servicios.

Mientras que ella explicaba, amasaba e intentaba evitar la mirada del rubio, ya que no quería ver una expresión de lástima, la misma que ponía todo el mundo.

\- ¿y tu madre? -pregunto el rubio intentando suavizar el ambiente, viendo que ella estaba muy tensa.

-ella murió hace poco más de un año -dijo con un suspiro.

Los intentos de Adrien por suavizar el ambiente solo lograron que esté sea más tenso.

-yo… lo siento -dijo con tristeza.

-oye, no es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte -dijo ella dándole una sonrisa. Él nunca se cansaría de esa sonrisa, le hacía sentir que todo sería bueno- si quieres quedarte un rato, puedo enseñarte a amasar si lo deseas.

El brillo que apareció en los ojos verdes, era el mismo que el de cualquier niño pequeño al ofrecerle un dulce, por lo que Marinette intuyó que realmente le gustaba la idea.

Estuvieron toda la tarde amasando y horneando, y una vez terminado el trabajo, ambos tomaron un té con los cruassans que acababan de sacar del horno. Los dos habían reído tanto como habían podido, algo que Marinette necesitaba mucho en ese momento.

-Mari -llamó el rubio, teniendo la atención de la chica- ¿algún día podría acompañarte al hospital a ver a tu padre?

La pregunta claramente sorprendió a la ojiazul, no esperaba que él quisiese conocer a su padre, mucho menos cuando él estaba internado, pero, por otro lado, su padre le había estado preguntando por el chico de su clase de costura la noche anterior.

-claro -dijo feliz- creo que le gustara conocerte, ¿quieres ir mañana? Le diré hoy y mañana ya estará listo para recibirte.

 **~O~**

Al día siguiente, y tal como Adrien prometió, apareció en la tarde y ayudó de nuevo a Marinette a amasar y hornear.

-no puedo decir lo que apreció tu ayuda, Adrien -confesó con una sonrisa- me ahorras muchas horas de amasado y levado de la masa.

-estoy para servirle madeimoselle Dupain Cheng -burlo haciendo una reverencia y brindándole una sonrisa juguetona.

-bien, entonces creo que ya está todo listo -dijo limpiándose las manos, ya podemos ir al hospital.

Ambos caminaban tranquilos. A diferencia de cuando Marinette caminaba en el barrio de Adrien y la miraban mal, a él lo miraron con asombro por ser de clase alta y estar en el barrio obrero, pero nadie dijo una palabra, ni lo miraron de forma extraña.

Al entrar al hospital, al padre de Marinette se le formó una sonrisa en la cara, el chico parecía bueno, pero aún tenía que conocerlo. Los tres hablaron por alrededor de una hora, hasta que la chica se excusó para hablar con los médicos, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Tom habló.

-Adrien -llamo el hombre, lo que hizo que el rubio lo mirara expectante- necesito pedirte un favor.

-claro señor Dupain -dijo asombrado- lo que sea.

-Adrien, por mala suerte no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, ponto me iré con mi amada Sabine -dijo en una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia- necesito pedirte que por favor cuides a Marinette, ella se encerrara en la panadería y no se bloqueara hacia los demás, no dejes que eso pase.

El hombre hizo una pausa, pero Adrien no hablo, esperando a que esté termine, le costaba respirar, por lo que tenía que hace una pausa para tomar aire de nuevo.

-ella es muy fuerte, pero también es sensible, y necesito asegurarme de que estará bien una vez que yo me vaya.

-yo cuidaré de ella señor, no se preocupe -aseguro el rubio. Él hubiese cuidado a Marinette con todo lo que tenía, incluso si el hombre no se lo pedía. Adrien ya estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la chica de ojos azules y deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- ¿de qué hablaban? -preguntó la chica que aparecía, sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

-de que parece ser un buen chico, y estoy feliz de que lo tengas en tu vida -dijo con una sonrisa Tom, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen un poco.

-bien papá -dijo intentando de que no se note su nerviosismo- creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, mañana vendré en la tarde, ¿sí? -siguió al tiempo en que depositaba un beso en su frente, acto seguido, ambos adolescentes se fueron.

 **~O~**

Pasaron un par de semanas más en los que Adrien seguía viendo a Marinette todas las todas y la ayudaba en su trabajo. Ambos se unieron mucho más se terminaron de conocer por completo, pero cuando llegaba la hora en la que entraban a la escuela de diseño, Adrien se tenía que ir, ya que a su padre no le hacía mucha gracia que él no asista a sus clases.

Tras estas semanas, tal y como había predijo, Tom empeoro más en su salud, y finalmente dejo este mundo.

Marinette estaba devastada, ya no le quedaba nadie de su familia.

El día del funeral de Tom, solo estaba ella y el cura que daba las últimas palabras de despedida, hasta que a lo lejos vio a Adrien con un ramo de flores.

Ella no tenía fuerzas en su cuerpo para sonreír, pero él pudo ver en su mirada que ella estaba muy agradecida de tenerlo allí. Para sorpresa de él, ella no soltó ni una sola lágrima en todo el funeral, pero su mirada rota decía mucho más que las lágrimas, y el vio en lo más profundo de ella como se rompía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-por lo menos conseguí que sus tumbas estén juntas -dijo Marinette después estar callada desde que él llego. Probablemente ella habría estado callada desde la muerte de su padre, logro adivinar.

-creo que ambos te estarían muy agradecidos Mari -intentó darle una sonrisa, pero le fue muy difícil, él sabía lo que era perder a su madre, pero nunca imagino quedar completamente solo en este mundo, por lo que volvió a repetirse lo que había prometido al señor Dupain, nunca dejaría a Marinette sola, no importaba lo que pasara, nunca.

 **~O~**

Los días siguieron pasando, y Marinette volvió a su rutina habitual, trabajar. La única diferencia es que ahora no tendría a donde ir a la tarde. Todo le hacía recordar a sus padres, y nunca, ni con todo el tiempo del mundo hubiese logrado despedirse como debía.

Adrien no dejo de visitarla ni un solo día, y se quedaba todo el tiempo que le era posible, le levantaba el ánimo, e incluso la hacía reír en alguna ocasión.

Ese día en especial, el chico rubio había estado actuando extraño, hasta que, antes de irse a su clase, por fin soltó lo que estaba reteniendo todo ese tiempo.

-Mari -dijo aclarándose la garganta- sé que te gusta el diseño, y dentro de unos días habrá una gala, en la que habrá muchos diseñadores con sus creaciones, y me preguntaba si tal vez de gustaría asistir conmigo -dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo y rascándose la parte posterior del cuello.

-me encantaría ir, Adrien -dijo con una sonrisa notando los nervios del chico.

 **~O~**

Marinette estaba hermosa. Había hecho su propio vestido con partes de un viejo vestido de su madre, pero parecía que aquel era un vestido de una costosa tienda de diseño, pero ella lo había hecho sola. Era Rojo, de seda china, y realzaba perfectamente su piel blanca y sus ojos y pelo azules.

Al llegar al lugar donde se haría la gala ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que llevaban hasta el salón. Tenían unas sonrisas radiantes, Marinette estaba realmente muy emocionada por esa oportunidad. Juntos estaban su mundo, hasta que ese mundo se topó con la seca voz de Gabriel Agreste.

-Adrien -llamo con una seriedad sepulcral, viendo a la pareja tomados por el brazo.

-padre, ella es Marinette Dupain Cheng -presentó a la chica.

-Adrien, ¿no tienes vergüenza? -dijo serio- relacionarte con alguien de su clase y, además, ¿salir en público con esa panadera? -dijo esta última palabra como escupiendo veneno y viéndola con desprecio.

Ella no soportó eso, lo tuvo que hacer siempre, no quería hacerlo toda su vida, ella no era basura para que la traten de esa manera. Al ver que su compañero no decía nada, solo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Mari -llamó el rubio cuando ella todavía estaba cerca, pero al ver que ella seguía corriendo volvió a llamar- ¡Mari! -pero era tarde, ella ya había salido de aquel lugar.

\- ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella? -preguntó a su padre enojado. Él nunca le levantaba la voz a su padre, nunca se enojaba con él, pero esa vez había insultado a Marinette, y nunca le perdonaría rebajar así a la chica a la que amaba.

-olvidas tu lugar, Adrien -dijo calmado el hombre de cabello blanco

-padre, si este es mi lugar, no quiero tener nada que ver con él -escupió estas palabras y salió corriendo del lugar, persiguiendo a su amada.

 **~O~**

Después de poco más de una hora, Adrien llego finalmente a la panadería. Probablemente ella se habría subido a un tren, porque no logro encontrarla por ningún lado. Ya era de madrugada, pero se podía ver una luz tenue que provenía de la cocina de la panadería. Ella seguía despierta.

Al estar en la puerta toco esperando que la chica abra. Ella se acercó a la parte delantera de la panadería para ver de quien se trataba, y al ver a Adrien Agreste solo se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la cocina. Él no iba esperar que ella le vaya a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa y le ofreciera una taza de té, ¿no? Solo tomo la perilla de la puerta y entro al establecimiento.

-Mari -llamó a la ojiazul, pero esta solo siguió caminando en sentido contrario al que venía la voz- Mari, por favor.

\- ¿qué quieres, Adrien? -dijo sería.

-Mari, no dejes que esto te afecte, él no es importante -dijo intentando tomar su mano, pero ella no lo permitió.

-a ti nunca te miraron como tu padre me miro a mí -dijo lanzando una mirada feroz- como todos me miran a mí y a los de mi clase.

En el fondo de esa voz y mirada duras, Adrien pudo reconocer el dolor que sentía la chica por la forma en la que siempre había sido tratada.

- _sabes que te quiero, no es un secreto que intente ocultar_ -comenzó a decir el rubio.

La chica estaba avergonzada ante esta confesión, y se fue hacia los hornos para ocultar ese leve rubor en sus mejillas, no quería que él viera que sus palabras la ablandaban.

- _sé que me quieres, así que no sigas diciendo que nuestras manos están atadas_ -volvió a hablar tomándola por la muñeca para intentar que no escapara.

- _afirmas que no está en las cartas, pero el destino te está alejando a kilómetros de mí y está fuera de mí alcance_ -ella logró escapar, haciendo que él la persiga por la habitación.

- _pero estás aquí en mi corazón_ -tomó su mano y la acerco a su pecho- _así que ¿quién puede detenerme sí decido que tú eres mi destino?_

\- _¿qué pasa si reescribimos las estrellas? Di que naciste para ser mía, nada nos podrá separar, tú eres a la que debía encontrar_ -pronunció tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos, aunque ésta desvió la mirada.

- _depende de ti y depende de mí, nadie puede decir quienes tenemos que ser_ -le sonrió levantando su mentón para que lo mirara.

- _así que, ¿por qué no reescribimos las estrellas? Tal vez el mudo podría ser nuestro, esta noche._

La chica lo miro con tristeza, recordando la simple fuerza que los separaba y que no lograría que los una, sus clases.

- _tú crees que es fácil, piensas que no quiero correr hacia ti_ -habló la chica con tristeza- _pero hay montañas, y hay puertas por las que no podemos cruzar._

- _sé que te estás preguntando el por qué, porque nosotros podemos ser solo tú y yo dentro de estas paredes_ -se alejó del rubio y señalo a su entorno.

- _pero cuando salgamos vas a despertar y veras que no hay esperanza después de_ _todo_ -ella solo pudo mirar al chico intentando mostrarle una sonrisa, pero fue demasiada angustia la que reflejo en su cara.

- _nadie puede reescribir las estrellas, ¿cómo puedes decir que serás mío? Todo nos puede separar_ -intento mostrar confianza en sus palabras- _y yo no soy a la que debías encontrar_ -declaró al fin, sin poder ver la cara del chico, ya que se imaginaba que le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

- _no depende de ti, no depende de mí, cuando todos nos dicen lo que podemos ser._

\- _¿cómo podemos reescribir las estrellas? Di que el mundo puede ser nuestro, esta noche_ -dijo casi suplicando- _Todo lo que quiero es volar contigo_ -con solo decir esto, la mirada verde se llenó de ilusión, cortando a distancia que había con la chica de cabello azul, y tomando sus manos.

- _todo lo que quiero es caer contigo, así que solo dame todo de ti_ -respondió acercándose a ella y juntando sus frentes.

- _se siente imposible_ -replicó la ojiazul.

- _no es imposible_ -respondió con una gran sonrisa

\- _¿es imposible? di que es posible_ -pidió en suplicando de nuevo.

\- _¿Cómo hacemos para reescribir las estrellas?_ -pensó el chico.

\- _¿dirás que naciste para ser mío?_ -preguntó con una sonrisa la chica.

- _nada nos puede separar, porque tú eres a quien debía_ encontrar -sonrió nuevamente, más feliz que nunca- _depende de ti y depende de mí, nadie nos puede decir quienes tenemos que ser._

- _y ¿por qué no reescribimos las estrellas? Cambiando el mundo para que sea nuestro_ -ambos estaban tomados de las manos y sonriendo. Él la besaría, quería hacerlo, y ella parecía que también lo deseaba, pero de un momento todo cambió.

La cara de alegría de la chica se desvaneció de repente, soltando la mano del rubio lentamente.

- _sabes que te quiero, no es un secreto que intente ocultar_ -dijo casi en un susurro- _pero no puedo tenerte, estamos destinados a rompernos y mis manos están atadas_ -cerró sus ojos con fuerza para que no salieran sus lágrimas.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo el corazón del chico al que amaba, pero no podría dejar que él pierda todo lo que tenía, por una vida en la que no tendría nada, una vida en la que ella no podría darle nada, pero la única certeza que tenía es que su padre nunca lo dejaría esta con ella, y si lograban terminar juntos, sería perdiendo su herencia por el camino.

El chico solo vio triste como ella volvía a su labor de amasar, y viendo que no lograría convencerla, solo tomo como opción tomar sus cosas y adentrarse en la noche oscura rumbo a su casa.

El trayecto hasta su casa tardaría por lo menos dos horas caminando a pie, pero él no tenía apuro por llegar a aquel lugar, y necesitaba pensar.

Luego de tres horas de lenta caminata sus ideas estaban claras, hablaría con su padre, de ser necesario renunciaría a su herencia, y luego iría a buscar a la chica que amaba. Él sabía que ella no lo aceptaría por miedo a que él no sea feliz, pero él no necesitaba otra cosa que a ella para ser feliz para siempre.

 **~O~**

-sé razonable, Adrien -dijo su padre- este solo es un capricho de unos días, pronto se te pasará, y no habrá vuelta atrás.

-no es un capricho, _père_ -respondió el chico- esa es la chica que amo, y no me importa si tiene o no plata.

\- ¿y qué pasará cuando pases hambre, cuando no tengas una cama cómoda o ropa limpia todos los días? -cuestionó el hombre.

\- ¿crees que necesito ropa nueva, comida de lujo y una gran cama para ser feliz? -preguntó incrédulo- esta es tu vida, no la mía -dijo señalando a toda la mansión que los rodeaba.

-si te vas, no quiero verte pidiendo nada en esta casa una vez que salgas, Adrien -dijo serio, intentando así cambiar su opinión- ya no podrás volver aquí y pedir disculpas.

La discusión entre ellos llevaba casi una hora. Pero Adrien no cedería, está era la decisión más importante de su vida, y quería estar junto a Marinette de ahora en adelante.

-prometo que solo vendré a visitarte, a nada más que eso -dijo finalmente el chico, estaba más decidido que nunca, al ver que su padre ya no le decía nada, él solo se fue a su habitación a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿esa chica vale enserio la pena? -preguntó el hombre una vez que su hijo ya estaba un poco lejos.

-esa chica lo vale todo -dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

 **karen Agreste: muchas gracias! y espero que te este gustando como va hasta ahora! saludos desde la Patagonia Argentina, bichito n.n**

 **1203: me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado! y espero que ames este cap también n.n saludos!**

 **este fue el 2do capitulo, y queda uno más, que probablemente lo suba en dos días, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **una aclaración, la historia no seguira al pie de la letra el hilo de "the greatest showman", ya que, a pesar de estar basado o inspirado en eso, solo fue eso, una inspiración.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Naatii3333**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos!**

 **Otro capitulo! y el último de esta historia. pero por ahora, disfruten el cap!**

 **Discraimer:**

 **Miraculous: las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece, es de la empresa ZAG Heroes y de su creador, Thomas Astrug.**

 **La cancion "Rewrite The Stars" pertenece a la banda sonora de "The Greatest Showman".**

 **La imagen de portada es de su creador, no lo encontré en redes, pero su firma es DAG'15**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Se suponía que él iría a verla al día siguiente, en la tarde, como todos los días, pero no pudo esperar, estaba emocionado y no pudo dormir en toda la noche, por lo que en la madrugada partió a verla y decirle todo. Él sabía que ella estaría despierta al llegar, ya que se despertaba muy temprano para amasar y hornear los productos de la mañana, por lo que se puso su abrigo y se dispuso a caminar por la fría madrugada. Pero no se esperaba lo que estaba pasando del otro lado de la ciudad.

Al faltarle alrededor de veinte cuadras para llegar a su destino vio pasar a toda velocidad un carro bomba. Los bomberos. Un par de personas corrían tras ellos, supuso que era los que habían dado la alerta del incendio.

Por muy raro que le parecía, el sentía en su estómago una sensación de mal presentimiento, y este se hizo una horrible adrenalina al escuchar al fin de dónde venía el fuego.

-es la panadería -grito un hombre alertando a los demás. No era difícil saber de cual panadería hablaban, ya que solo existía la panadería de Marinette en esa área de la ciudad.

La adrenalina hizo que Adrien corriera, tan rápido como podía, para encontrar a su amada.

Por su parte, uno minutos antes Marinette seguía durmiendo, sentía calor y le dio una necesidad inmensa de toser, pero pensó que solo sería que estaba demasiado abrigada, por lo que no le prestó atención. No al menos hasta que escucho el ruido de las brasas de madera, y finalmente, una biga del piso cayendo en el área del living.

Rápidamente salió de su cama y tomo lo más importante que tenía, que por suerte lo tenía en su mesa de noche. Tomo un chal, unos pantalones y dentro de una bolsa de tela metió el dinero que sus padres había dejado, y la única foto que tenía junto a ellos dos.

Busco por donde podría salir del lugar en llamas, y pronto se abrió camino hacia una ventana. Se lastimaría un poco al saltar, estaba en un tercer piso, pero tendría que hacerlo, sino se moriría por el humo, las llamas, o por caer en uno de los derrumbes que estaban ocurriendo, donde la madera ya estaba cediendo.

Luego de gritar para no caer arriba de nadie y lastimarlo, Marinette saltó, intentando caer en sus rodillas flexionadas. El impacto le dolió, pero ella estaba bien.

Aunque del otro lado del edificio, al no ver a Marinette por ningún lado, un chico de ojos esmeraldas estaba corriendo dentro del lugar en llama para encontrar a la chica de cabellos azules.

En cuando logro encontrar a Alya, la morena le dijo que Adrien había entrado a buscarla, y al escuchar lo que estaba pasando entre las chicas, Nino, el esposo de Alya, entro junto a otro hombre a buscar el rubio.

Un minuto más tarde, mientras que todos estaban en silencio por la expectativa, vieron salir a los dos hombres, llevando entre los brazos a Adrien inconsciente. Rápidamente lo depositaron en el suelo, y comprobaron que se seguía vivo, pero habría que llevarlo al hospital.

 **~O~**

-respiro mucho humo -informó el médico- por lo que me dijeron, había estado corriendo, y por la agitación en busca de aire, logró inhalar mucho humo en poco tiempo, pero estará bien, solo necesita descansar.

-muchas gracias, doctor -agradeció, para acto seguido despedirlo y sentarse al lado del chico.

Adrien estaba lastimado en su cara y manos, por suerte no tenía quemaduras profundas, pero si tenías algunas en las manos, que era la parte del cuerpo que tenía expuesta.

Ella había decidido que no se movería de aquella silla al lado de Adrien, hasta que este despertase y estuviera bien. No es como que ella tuviese muchos mas lugares donde ir. Yo no tenía casa, ni la panadería, por lo que tampoco tendría que moverse a ningún lugar para trabajar, no por ahora al menos.

 **~O~**

Un par de horas más tarde, Gabriel Agreste atravesó las puertas de la sala de internación, hacia donde Adrien yacía inconsciente aún.

\- ¿qué hace usted aquí? -preguntó frio y seco el hombre al ver a la chica de ropas cubiertas en hollín y olor a humo- no debería estar señorita…

\- Marinette -termino mirando al hombre- y estoy aquí para cuidar a Adrien hasta que despierte.

\- eso no es necesario -gruñó el hombre de pelo blanco- yo vine a cuidarlo, y además para eso están las enfermeras.

-con todo respeto, señor Agreste -hablo la chica- pero Adrien está internado hace más de seis horas, y usted recién está apareciendo.

-porque tengo más cosas que hacer -se defendió enojado.

-no lo dudo, tiene una tienda de diseño y fábricas de las que ocuparse, por eso es que me quedaré aquí -aclaró- no tengo nada más que hacer, y Adrien se merece que lo acompañen en todo momento, además, las enfermeras están ocupadas con otros enfermos, por lo que no podrán estar siempre cuidando de él.

Marinette estaba firme en su postura, nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste la movería de allí.

\- ¿qué harás si él no quiere verte en cuanto despierte? -pregunto con veneno el diseñador.

-me iré y lo dejare tranquilo -respondió tranquila. La peli azul hace rato que ya no estaba mirando al hombre, solo sostenía la mano de Adrien, y miraba en esa misma dirección, a sus manos juntas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato, Marinette no prestaba atención al hombre, y Gabriel solo intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos, esta chica era tan terca y testaruda como su hijo.

\- ¿por qué quieres quedarte a su lado? -preguntó finalmente.

\- porque lo amo, y él arriesgó su vida para salvarme, señor -suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre- lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme a su lado y asegurarme que estará bien, no puedo perderlo a él también.

\- ¿y si yo mando a avisarte cuando él se despierte? -preguntó ignorando las palabras de la chica- ¿te iras?

Esa pregunta hizo enojas a la ojiazul, no podía creer la frialdad que tenía aquel hombre.

-si Emilie estuviese en el lugar de Adrien, ¿usted se movería de aquí? -dijo enojada Marinette, poniéndose de pie, sin soltar la mano de Adrien.

Gabriel se sorprendió con aquellas palabras, Adrien había tenido la suficiente confianza en la chica como para contarle la historia de su fallecida madre.

-si ella se hubiese metido a un incendio solo para salvarlo a usted, ¿se iría solo porque su padre no quiere que este a su lado? -siguió hablando- sé que soy de clase baja, no tengo mucho, lo único que tenía fue quemado en ese incendio, y también se que nunca seré digna de su hijo, no pretendo que el pierda todo para quedarse conmigo, pero haría todo lo que este a mí alcance para ayudarlo, así que, por lo menos deje que me quede a su lado hasta que despierte -dijo ya con ira, reprimiendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos azules- luego me iré y lo dejare en paz.

El diseñador quedó sin palabras, no sabía que responder. Lo único que tenía en claro es que esa chica amaba a su hijo, tanto como Adrien la amaba a ella. Después de todo, se estaba enfrentando a él, el mismo Gabriel Agreste, una de las personas más temidas de la alta sociedad, solo para quedarse al lado de aquel chico.

No termino de razonar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero logro asentir a la chica, y ella al ver esta señal se relajó y volvió a sentarse junto al rubio. El hombre de pelo blanco solo se retiro pensativo y serio de aquel lugar.

 **~O~**

Luego de dos días en aquel lugar, Marinette ya se estaba preocupando al ver que el rubio seguía inconsciente.

\- Por favor, Adrien -pidió al chico en la cama- por favor mejórate, tienes que estar bien, por favor -suplicó tomando la mano del rubio y apoyándola en su frente- _¿qué pasa si reescribimos las estrellas? Di que naciste para ser mío, nada nos podrá separar, tú eres a la que debía encontrar_ -dijo con la vos cortada, angustiada, y largando un par de lágrimas.

Ella siempre había sido fuerte, nunca dejo que la vean llorar, ni siquiera sus padres. No lloraba a menos que sea cuando estaba en su habitación sola, pero ahora ya no podía aguantarlo más, se había contenido las lágrimas por la muerte de su madre, por la de su padre, por el incendio, en el que se fue toda la vida de sus padres, pero perder a la única persona que le quedaba era su punto limite.

Si Adrien se iba, ya no le quedaría a nadie. Incluso si ella cumplía su promesa de alejarse de él para siempre, prefería saber que él estaba bien, y verlo sonreír de lejos.

Con estos pensamientos, la peli azul apoyo su cabeza en la cama y logró dormirse, ya que casi no había dormido en los días que había estado allí, pero las lágrimas cansaron sus ojos lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera descansar.

 **~O~**

De repente sintió algo sobre su cabeza. Ella estaba dormida ¿cómo había pasado eso? Se preguntaba. Aun con los ojos cerrados logro entender que ese "algo" sobre su cabeza, le estaba haciendo caricias en el cabello, y al abrir lo ojos logro ver la enorme sonrisa de su amado Adrien, esa sonrisa que logro enamorarla.

Rápidamente levantó su cabeza de la cama para confirmar que lo que estaba viendo era real, y efectivamente, lo era. Se levanto de su asiento se tiro sobre el rubio, abrazándolo, a lo que él correspondió el acto.

Una vez que se separaron, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-estas bien -dijo alegre en un susurro- realmente estas bien -volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-siempre lo estaré estando a tu lado -sonrió y volvió a acariciar el cabello de la chica.

-casi mueres por salvarme -replico al separarse de él, con tristeza.

-moriría si tu lo hicieras, Marinette -respondió con una suave sonrisa, tirando un mechón de pelo azul detrás de la oreja de la chica- Mari, quiero estar contigo, no importa lo que pase.

-Adrien, no tenía nada hace unos días, y ahora tengo menos que nada -dijo triste, pero acercando su cara a la caricia del chico- tendrás que trabajar toda la vida sin descanso si quieres estas conmigo… no quiero que seas infeliz porque decidiste quedarte conmigo.

-nunca sería infeliz estando a tu lado, Marinette -dijo buscando sus ojos- no me importa cuanto tenga que trabajar, si logro quedarme contigo para siempre estoy seguro que seré muy feliz -dijo juntando sus cabezas, apoyando su frente con la de ella.

\- ¿estas cien por ciento de esto? -pregunto la chica, cerrando los ojos.

-nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida -dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarla.

 **~O~**

-esto es lo que quiero, padre -dijo serio hacia el hombre, sosteniendo la mano de Marinette.

-lo sé -dijo firme- no puedo decir que esto es lo que yo hubiese elegido para tu vida, pero se que esa chica te cuidara y te amara -ambos chicos quedaron impactados por la respuesta, ya que ninguno la esperaba, estaban preparados para pelean como sea necesario con el hombre Agreste para que aceptara esa unión.

\- ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -preguntó Adrien confundido e impactado.

-ella se atrevió a enfrentarme solo para poder quedarse contigo, y no se movió de tu lado en esos dos días que estuviste inconsciente -dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- y me hace acordar a tu madre con su forma de pensar -dijo con nostalgia- sé que serás feliz con ella, y es todo lo que querríamos con tu madre, pero no cambiara lo que te dije el otro día.

-no pensaba que no hagas, no estamos aquí para pedirte nada -dijo tranquilo el rubio- que aceptes a Marinette es todo lo que necesito.

-no me dejaste terminar de hablar, Adrien -recrimino el hombre- no cambiare de idea sobre darte la herencia, pero si les daré una casa en el centro de la ciudad, para que vivan, y si lo desean, abrir otra panadería.

Ambos chicos estaban perplejos, no se esperaban para nada aquel acto del hombre, por lo que ninguno sabía que decir ante aquellas palabras. Él, al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes hablaba, decidió seguir.

\- ¿qué? -preguntó- que tu no heredes mi fortuna no quiere decir que no lo hagan mis nietos, y quiero que vivan en una casa cómoda -dijo simplemente.

Los dos chicos siguieron mirando al hombre sorprendidos, hasta que Adrien soltó la mano de su amada, para avanzar lentamente y abrazar fuerte a su padre.

-no podría estar más feliz de lo que estás haciendo -le dijo al oído. El hombre quedo impactado, normalmente no dejaba recibir contacto físico, pero esta vez decidió corresponder a aquel abrazo.

 _ **~Cuatro años después~**_

Todo había salido bien para la familia Agreste-Dupain, habían recibido aquella casa de varios pisos, parecida a la que tenía Marinette antes, solo que ahora estaban ubicados más al centro de la ciudad, en la franja que dividía la clase alta de la baja, por lo que vendían a todo tipo de personas.

¡Casi olvido decirlo! Ambos pusieron una nueva panadería, la cual manejaba principalmente Adrien, porque había amado ese trabajo desde la primera vez que ayudo a Marinette a amasar. Por su parte, la chica de ojos azules había terminado sus estudios de costura, y ahora lograba hacer algunos trabajos de diseño, además de ayudar a su esposo en la panadería, y cuidar de su hermosa hija, Emma.

La niña era rubia como su padre, pero tenía los ojos azules de su madre. Pronto tendría a un hermanito, al cual esperaba con muchas ansias. La niña era hermosa, y muy feliz con sus padres, pero, sobre todo, era la luz de los ojos de su abuelo. Gabriel seguía siendo un hombre muy serio, pero una vez a la semana era visitado por su hijo y su nuera, y con ellos venia la niña de 3 años, la cual convertía al hombre en una persona distinta.

Según Adrien, su padre era una persona muy amoroso, y especialmente lo había sido con él, hasta que su madre murió, lo que hizo que el hombre se cerrara completamente, incluso ante su hijo. Pero su nieta logro hacer que al hombre le regresara la felicidad, lo único que necesitaba era otra vez el amor de una familia.

Lo más importante de todos, ambos _escribieron las estrellas_ que decían que no podían estar juntos, para hacerles entender que _dependía de ellos, y nadie les diría quienes debían ser_.

* * *

 **Le di un giro a Gabriel, aunque no me gusta cómo es el con Adrien en la serie, se nota que si la quiere, y me pareció lindo mostrar que puede dar cariño.**

 **¿Piensan que Adrien fue muy curso en ésta historia? yo también, pero aceptemoslo, él es super cursi cuando se trata de Ladybug.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que siguieron éste pequeño escrito, estoy feliz de que les halla gustado. gracias por cada review, y por cada seguidor y favorito.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Naatii3333**


End file.
